Mine
by jannelie
Summary: Don't mess with Jellal, and what's his. Jerza. T, but slight M.


**A/N: Tumblr prompt. Enjoy.**

**Prompt: Who doesn't love a jealous Jellal?**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all of its characters.**

* * *

**Mine**

* * *

"You're sulking," she accused.

"No I'm not."

"You might as well stab the man, you know, since you keep staring daggers at him."

He chuckled angrily. "I wish I could," he muttered under his breath.

The two guild members currently sat a secluded table in an area of the guild that provided the view of the entire party. Meredy munched on a piece of strawberry cake while Jellal sat with his arms folded across his chest, and an unsatisfied expression plastered over his pale face. His cake was untouched, mostly because his eyes were focused on the view in front of him.

It was the mage's 27th birthday, and not too long ago he came into Fairy Tail to pick up Erza for their date, but instead was met with a filled guild house full of wizards yelling, "Surprise!" in his face.

He had felt ecstatic, so touched that they went through all that trouble for him.

But earlier was not now. They seemed to have invited almost every guild they knew from the Grand Magic Games; Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Saber tooth, heck, even Mermaid Heel was there to celebrate the event. But the one guild that he just couldn't stand, because one of them decided to take it upon his task to flirt with his girlfriend, was Quatro Cerberus. So there he was, bathing in his own glum aura, staring daggers at the tall man who repeatedly tried to flatter the Requip Knight in front of his eyes.

"Jellal, have some cake," Meredy offered, pushing his plate closer to him.

He eyed the cake with an intensity before shifting his gaze back at the scene.

"That doesn't work on me," he grumbled.

_'It only works on_ _Erza_.'

Bacchus was continually smothering her with perverted comments, causing anger to pulse through his veins. He overheard their conversation, mostly because the man was too drunk to be quiet. His girlfriend was currently organizing his presents on a large table, and she seemed oblivious to the man beside her.

Jellal's brow twitched in annoyance. He was just about to stand up and whisk Erza away from Bacchus when a few of fairy tail's guild members walked up to him.

"Happy birthday Jellal!" Lucy and Wendy wished with wide grins on their faces. The ice mage and dragon slayer were there as well, but instead of greeting him like they intended, they were wrestling each other from behind the girls. "From us too!" Natsu yelled, currently in a choke hold by Gray.

Jellal gave them a genuine smile.

"Thank–"

His sentence was suddenly stopped midway. His green eyes were suddenly dark, and he had the overwhelming desire to sent the S class Mage into oblivion.

Did he just _touch_ her behind?

Yes, yes he did.

"That's enough!" He seethed through gritted teeth, and started walking terribly fast.

Meredy called after him. "Don't kill him!"

He stormed towards the two in rage, and pushed through the crowd with ease. Lucy, Wendy, Gray, and Natsu stood there befuddled and confused while an entertained teenager put her elbow on the table and rested her head on her palm. "This should be good."

Gray scratched his head. "What's up with him?" He just left in what appeared to be anger, which was completely unlike his personality.

They all stared at his colleague, seeking answers.

The pinkette only snickered. "He's a bit…jelly…if you know what I mean."

Jellal clenched his fists tightly and sported a threatening yellow aura on his way there. He couldn't help but act that way. Erza was being violated, how was he expected to react? The conversation got louder and louder as he neared them. "You are seriously one fine woman, miss Titania."

_'What the hell?'_

He just couldn't take it. His chest was on fire, and his mind was full of all the possibilities of what he could do to Bacchus when he saw him. Nobody was allowed to say that to Erza. His Erza. His Titania.

Nobody except for him, of course.

He pushed through the last group of people until he was suddenly face to face with the scarlet haired mage. The corners of her mouth pulled up at his debut. "There you are! Where were you?"

"Uh…" His mind went blank at the sound of her voice. She looked stunning today, and she wore a white, tight, summer dress that revealed much of her long, toned legs. Her hair was in a side braid with her bangs styled sexily across her forehead. His face felt warm from the blush that ran from his ears to his burning cheeks. He coughed awkwardly into the sleeve of his coat. "U-Uhm I was with M-Meredy."

She was just about to pull him into a hug when Bacchus suddenly appeared and swung his arm around her shoulders, much to his dismay.

"So this is the birthday boy?" He took a swig of his beer and smirked at him. A vein formed at the top of Jellal's forehead. His face went through a metamorphasis of joy to anger in less than a second.

"You okay?" She asked, noticing his change in behavior.

Instead of answering her question, he settled for a quick, "I need to talk to you," before grabbing her arm and dragging her outside the front of the guild where nobody saw them. He reached a wall, and decided to slide down it in irritation. He didn't say a thing to her as he buried his face into his knees, trying to cool down from his boiling anger.

A few snickers echoed evilly throughout his ears.

He lifted his head, and glanced at her. "What's so funny?"

Erza shrugged still laughing. "Nothing. Just…" She kneeled down and grabbed his cheeks with her hands. "You're pretty adorable when you're jealous."

Jellal shook his head vigourously, trying to loosen her grip. "I wasn't jealous."

"Oh? Then what happened back there?" She interrogated with a knowing smile on her face. She leaned in closer, narrowing her warm, brown eyes into his green ones. "I'm not mad…"

He wanted to reply to that, but found that her lips were much more tempting. Their faces were close in proximity, and he couldn't help but give into his desires and catch her lips in a searing kiss.

She gasped at the sensation, but immediately fell in to the touch for her mind was clouded from the warmth and suppleness of his lips. He wrapped his arms around her to deepen the kiss. The jealousy that had invaded his heart before was now fading by the second, and he grinned at the thought. He should have never acted like that in the first place, it was completely unlike him. Erza ran her tongue across his bottom lip, and Jellal responded by parting open his mouth immediately. His sensations were on overdrive. He knew that she knew what she was doing to him, but let her continue anyways.

Yet, she ran her fingers through his hair and pulled his head away after a minute. Jellal groaned. "Erza…"

"Sorry!" She stood abruptly, and dusted off her clothes. "But I want to save that for your present later."

His eyes widened as he stuttered out her words. "P-p-p-present?"

With no response, she winked at him seductively and sauntered off into the party.

The birthday boy sat against the wall, flustered at the way she just _did_ that.

_She's going to be the death of me_, he thought with a wide grin on his face.

Needless to say, her dress wasn't the only thing that was "tight" anymore.

* * *

LEAVE REVIEWS!

THANKS!


End file.
